Always
by AngelycDevil
Summary: Sometimes what you're looking for has been right beside you the entire time, holding your hand. A birthday fic for Twillly. AH
1. Chapter 1

ALWAYS

by

AngelycDevil

* * *

**It's my dear Twillly's birthday, thus this fic was born. ****Many thanks to EveryDayBella for pre-reading and GeekChic12 for beta'ing in a jiffy. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

EPOV

My sister's going to kill me. You realize that, right?

She stressed on the fact that I am not allowed in the dressing room at any point before the ceremony, but I head to your room anyway. The halls are eerily empty for a wedding, I notice. Isn't everyone supposed to be out and about? It's quiet, too. The only sound I can hear is the veiled buzz of chatter from downstairs.

"Bella?" I stick my head into the room, my eyes closed, just in case. You know my sister's wrath.

No answer.

I open my eyes and take a peek around the room, deciding that I'll handle my sister later, but Alice isn't here. I step inside, closing the door behind me.

"_Bella?_ You called for me?" I look around the room to see where you could be. I side-step into the bathroom, but nope. The only places left are the ridiculously large closet and the bedroom. I safely put my bets on the bedroom.

"Hey, Bells," I call out in a teasing voice. "What happened to usi—" I freeze as I take you in, crumpled to the floor in a fluffy gown, fat tears threatening to ruin your makeup. You look at me with big brown eyes, and I feel my heart break for you.

Your mouth moves, but I don't understand a thing. I attempt to sit next to you, which proves to be quite difficult with all the lace and silk. You maneuver through the fluff faster than me, and within seconds, you're in my arms.

I hold you close as you cry into my chest, dampening my suit. I squeeze you tighter when a shudder runs through you. I don't ask questions; you don't speak. A thousand scenarios run through my mind, and I wonder why it's me that's comforting you. Your wracking sobs have simmered down to occasional sniffs, and your hands disappear from my back. Your head remains on my chest for a few more seconds, and I cherish them, memorizing your scent and feel, because I know that you'll be gone soon.

Chilled air spills between us as you pull away, your eyes on the ground. I see the tear tracks that trail down your pale face, but you grab my hand when I reach to wipe them away. You hold my hand with both of yours, and a familiar crackle runs through us. I wonder if you can feel that...or am I imagining it? I curl my fingers around your palm, and I'm rewarded with a tiny smile.

"Thank you," you whisper, your voice scratchy and small.

"Always."

I want to ask so bad, but I need you to tell me on your own. So I shut up, and when Alice and Rose come barging in, shattering our fragile bubble, I leave, my heart sinking with pain and worry. I suppose I shouldn't have cherished the hope. You never tell me anything.

* * *

**A/N: This is quite different from what I write, so I'd love to know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

***squeals* Thank you for such a fantastic response. Even though I can't reply to each review, I read and truly appreciate every single one. **

**Also, last chapter was written in EPOV, I just forgot to add that in my hurry. *blushes* So, yeah, no mystery. **

* * *

BPOV

_**Four**** months later…**_

"Edward Cullen is sexy."

I whisper those words to the still air of my room. This particular realization crept up on me like adulthood does on teenagers, slowly, and then all at once. I don't really remember where the thought came from.

One day, it was a tight shirt, your biceps and an errant thought that I wanted them around me. It was the same day you returned from Rio.

The next thing I knew, I started to notice every single thing, from your scruff to your big feet, narrow hips, deep-set shamrock green eyes and how they twinkle when you laugh. I think I've memorized them. They star in my dreams, the ones where I wake up gasping and aching for more.

Then came the damn memories of Alice whining about the times she's caught you in the act, banging headboards, grunting and moaning way too loud.

Those do not help my situation _at all._

The weird thing is I always knew you were good-looking—it's impossible not to with all those girls clawing for your attention everywhere we go—but _I _never had this reaction before. Maybe it's because I was blind with "love" for my ex-fiance.

It makes me wonder what else I missed.

I always knew you to be a good friend—even more so after Tyler left me at the altar—but you were never mine. You're Jasper's best friend, and I've known you by association. We run in the same circles, know each other well enough, and we even spend some time alone every once in a while.

But tonight, that's going to change.

I have a plan.

You will be mine...hopefully.

* * *

**A/N: She has a plan, guys. What's your theory? *waggles eyebrows***


	3. Chapter 3

**Love how supportive you are all of Bella. Something tells me you'll like this chapter even more. Teehee.**

**Thanks for the love. *smoochies***

* * *

BPOV

I tug on the hem of my dress as I search for your red hair in the crowd and sigh in relief when I spot it against the far wall. I decide to get some liquid courage first, collect my thoughts.

A few minutes later, I've downed two shots, and a welcome buzz coats my insides.

Alice jumps to hug me when I finally walk to the table. Jasper follows, and you follow Jasper. I hold my breath as you pull me close and bury my face in your warm chest as you whisper the usual, "Hey, sweets," to me. You pull away too soon, and I resist the urge to pout.

Smiling like I don't have a care in the world, I squeeze in next to you and grab a beer from the table.

Conversation flows for the next couple of hours as we catch up with each other's lives and reminisce untold tales from the far-away lands of college and high school. It's actually been a while since we all got together like this.

Alice has been busy juggling two weddings, and Jasper had all but disappeared from our lives, almost setting up a residence on the couch in his office. He's been working hard toward a promotion.

You traveled to South America a couple of months back and only returned a few weeks ago. With my laid-back schedule, we were able to hang out more than usual, going out for movies or getting take-out. Jasper seems pleased that we're getting along. He just doesn't know how well.

Alice finally drags Jasper to the mini dance floor after a while. I shift in my seat to get comfortable when I realize I never worked out how to ask you. My plan was actually a goal, and I wish I could turn back time. _Think fast, Bella. _Maybe I should I hint to it? Strike up a sexy pose? Kiss you?

What if you don't even look at me like that?

I'm an idiot.

But then, my tipsy self thinks on her own and blurt outs, "Can I ask you something?" _Shit._ "I mean, it's more of a favor. It's just that Alice sometimes talked about it, and the experiences I've had are too boring, so I figured you could...help since you seem to know what you're doin—"

"Wait, wait." You grab my fluttering hands with a small grin on your face. You're beautiful. "What?"

"I said that out loud?" I sigh. Gun, mouth, now.

"Said what out loud? What's going on, sweets?"

"The 'you're beautiful' thing."

Your eyes widen. "You think I'm beautiful?" You sound hesitant, like I'm talking in Russian. I don't know why. You must know you're gorgeous.

"Uh, _yeah_." I sip my drink. "As I was saying, we should have sex."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I ended it there. *evil laughs***


	4. Chapter 4

**To get back on track... No one will complain, I hope. hehe**

**Thank you so much for all the love and to my lightening fast beta and pre-reader, GeekChic12 and EveryDayBella.**

* * *

BPOV

You spit-take, and it's not perfect like on TV. You cough, choke, and I end up smacking you on the back a couple of times until you can breathe right again.

You whip around to face me, and I realize how stupid I sounded. I'd been so confident. Don't all guys want to have a friend-with-benefits? Apparently not. Maybe it's me. I always thought I looked kind of attractive, but maybe you don't see it. I stumble backwards. My mouth is moving, apologizing, as I move away from you.

I was wrong. So wrong.

It hurts beyond description.

I hurry out, praying to the ever-loving God that there's a cab waiting on the curb. I don't think I can stand to be here much longer.

I know I'll get over this eventually, but right now, all I want is my bed, mint chocolate chip ice cream and a pair of sweats.

An arm tugs me backwards, and I lose my balance, tumbling into a chest. You whisper my name before I can apologize, and I jump upright.

"Edward, I told you. Just ignore what I said." I try to squirm out of your arms.

You pull me closer. I don't meet your eyes. "I never said yes or no." I freeze. "But we need to talk first." _Oh. _

I nod. "Okay."

Your grip loosens, and I take a step back.

I text Alice, apologizing for abandoning them while you get us a cab. I slide in first, and when you close the door, my stomach is in intangible knots.

* * *

**A/N: I want your opinions: will you think Edward say yes or no? I already gave you a peek inside his head. ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews, pretties! Kisses to my beta and pre-reader for their awesome job!**

**Let the awkwardness begin...**

* * *

BPOV

We don't speak a word to each other until we're standing in front of my apartment, my hand searching for the key in my clutch. One would think it's easy to find something in such a small space.

You make a small noise—something between a huff, a chuckle, and a snort—and grab the purse from me. You find the key within seconds, and I mutter a thanks. You toe off your shoes at the entrance and hang your jacket on a hook.

I inhale sharply. You're wearing that shirt again, the one that shows off your biceps and hints at your abs. I want to slowly peel it off you, licking each strip of skin I unveil.

You clear your throat. I jump at the sudden sound and blush when I notice your knowing smirk. It's the same smirk you give a girl before you take her home for the night. But we're already at home, and the bed is a mere few feet away. My bed is very comfortable.

Chuckling, you step around me and disappear into the kitchen.

Right, talk.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts. I should probably get into something comfortable.

The dress and I have a mini-war while I attempt to take it off, and I fear I'm stuck. I don't know how I got here, but all I care about is that the damn thing won't go over my boobs. I tug a little and sigh in frustration when I hear a small tearing noise. I just got this dress last month, dammit.

_Oh, it's on. _

After a few more minutes of slightly impatient yet expert maneuvering, the dress is hanging limply from one arm.

_HA! Take that, motherfucker!_

"Bella? You okay?" Your voice filters through the walls.

"I'm fine!" I holler back as I pull on a tank top and fleece shorts. Bending over, I gather all my hair and rubber band it into a bun.

You're waiting for me with water and aspirin when I come out. If me being tipsy when I suggested we have sex is the only thing holding you back from getting it on with me, I'll gladly be sober...ish.

We make awkward small talk as you scramble eggs for me. I eat them without pausing or complaining. You actually make pretty good scrambled eggs. I place the plate in the sink when I'm done and join you on the couch. I didn't miss the way your eyes traveled down the length of me as I walked toward you.

Maybe you want me after all.

* * *

**A/N: Of course, he does, Bella. *waggles eyebrows* The talk's next up!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just a little thanks to those who reviewed and my editing team!**

**Read on...**

* * *

BPOV

You look at me, squinting as if you can't read me. Your fingers are drawing imaginary somethings on my couch.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

You scoff. "That is not a good enough answer."

"Fine. Because I want it. I want you."

"Why now? After all this time. We've known each other for a long time, and you, what, suddenly decide that you want to have sex with me? How does that even _work?_"

"Hell if I know. We're comfortable with each other, and it'd be...beneficial for both of us." I scoot closer to you and look straight in your eyes as I whisper my desires. "I want you." Your eyes widen. "I want you naked in my bed." Your jaw clenches. "I want you to fuck me against a wall, on a table, in the show—"

"_Stop._" You push me back and stand up.

"But you don't want me, do you?" I continue even though I'm drowning. "Either that or you're lying to me. I saw how you looked at me before. I saw desire in your eyes a few seconds ago. Why are you rejecting me? I won't make it complicated, dammit. I'm not a child." Anger seeps through me at the rejection. "I know what 'no strings attached' means. I know what I want, Edward. What do you want?"

You sigh loudly, your back to me. "What you don't."

* * *

**A/N: Most of you guessed right... Edward won't say yes that easily. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Everyone seemed quite happy with Edward which makes me happeh! For those who think Bella is acting childish...remember, I'm writing from her POV and she's not _completely_ sober. **

* * *

BPOV

"What's that mean?" You're talking in riddles, and I do _not_ appreciate it.

"It—It doesn't matter anymore. It's not gonna work." Your hand finds your hair, tugging and pushing it around. "This is a bad idea."

"Why?"

"Have you really thought it through? I'm Jasper's best friend, and you're Alice's. If this goes south, it'll affect all four of us."

"Why should it go south? We're both adults here."

"I know." You chuckle wryly. "Trust me, _I know._ I just...this isn't—it's not supposed to go like this," you mutter as if you're speaking to yourself rather than me.

"What _is_ it supposed to go like?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because I care, Edward. Because you're one of few people I actually trust, and I care about what you want and your happiness. Is that weird to you?" This conversation has taken a completely different path than I expected, but everything I said is true. "You've been with me through the worst, and I owe you so much, so if there's anything I can do to make you happy, I wanna do it."

You spin around, your eyes blazing. "I don't want your _gratitude_." You sneer the word as if it's a sin. "I don't want you to do something because it makes me happy. I want you to do it because it's what you _want_, because it makes _you_ happy."

I sigh. "Well, I can't really tell you anything until I know what you want now, can I?" I wonder what's got you so worked up or why you're so hesitant to admit it.

"You really wanna know?"

"Yes, Edward."

You stare at me, your gaze turbulent with countless emotions. "I want...I want everything with you. I want to take you to dinner, a proper one. I want to surprise you with flowers when I feel like it. I want to kiss you every day before I leave for work. I want to wake up with you in my arms. I want you to put me in my place when I overstep the lines. I want sunrises and beach walks and pillow fights." You pull me close, the tension in your frame dissipating. "I want you to be mine," you whisper. "I _always_ have."

I don't think. I lunge.

* * *

**A/N: Another cliffie, but a good one this time, right? :-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews! *squishes every one of you***

* * *

BPOV

You stumble backward in surprise, but I wrap my arms around your neck and firmly press my lips against yours. I feel the exact moment you regain your footing, pushing me back slightly before pulling me tight into your arms. A tiny sigh escapes me, and you use that opportunity to deepen the kiss. I let you, melting into your embrace.

I feel you everywhere, your warm body holding me so close, your scent filling every breath I take, your taste on my lips.

Your palm trails up my side and cups my face as we pull apart, resting our foreheads together.

"Is that a yes?" you whisper, your voice too small.

I smile at the hesitancy in your voice. "Yes." I reach up to kiss you lightly, unable to stay away.

"And it's not too much...too soon?"

"The way I remember it, _I_ was the one who started this," I reply coyly.

"But you weren't looking for a relationship. It's only been a couple of months since Tyler broke your heart, and you were with him for years."

"And yet, I feel more for you now than I ever felt for him," I admit. "The love I had for Tyler was different than what I feel for you. With him, it was easy and convenient and...fireless. I cried for one day, Edward. That's it. After that, it was anger and humiliation more than anything else. Tyler and I didn't have passion, not like what I feel with you. The relief I felt when you said you wanted more, that kiss—I'd never felt anything so consuming before. Do you feel the same?"

You let out a deep breath, pulling me close, curling me into your chest. "I've felt that way for a long time. Ever since I saw you flitting around in that pale yellow sundress at our first barbeque, making sure everyone else had what they wanted…" You trail off, seemingly lost in your memories.

"I remember." I chuckle. "You came up to me out of nowhere with two plates piled with food. Said you didn't know what I liked so you got me everything and introduced yourself."

"Ever since, I've wanted you. So close yet so far away. You have no idea how jealous I was of Tyler. Thankfully, he's an idiot."

I snort. "Shut up. Besides, I thought we were talking about us."

"Yes, we are. Speaking of, what would you think of a date this Saturday with me?"

"With _you_?" I ask, faking surprise. "Hmmm, I don't know. I guess it depends…"

You roll your eyes jokingly. "On?"

"How well you fulfill _my _desires tonight," I whisper in your ear.

I escape from your hold and run into my bedroom, pausing at the doorway to pull off my tank top. A clear invitation.

Will you accept?

* * *

**A/N: *sighs* You must be tired of all the cliffies. ;-) #sorrynotsorry**


	9. Chapter 9

***squishes every reviewer* Thank you so so much! **

* * *

BPOV

You're in my doorway within seconds, your hands working to take off your shirt, your eyes burning. You gulp when you see me on the bed, almost naked in my lace bra and shorts.

"I want them off." I point to your jeans once the shirt's on the floor. You slip them off, tugging harshly at the leg holes when they get stuck. I bite my lip to hide my laugh. You look too adorable with a little frown and pouty lips.

I hop up from the bed, giving into the urge to touch you again. Hooking a finger in the band of your boxers, I pull you forward, kissing your cheek, your jawline, your neck.

"This is actually happening," you whisper, dazed.

I smile. "I'm sorry I didn't realize you wanted this sooner."

"You weren't supposed to. Don't feel sorry. We're here now."

"Then kiss me," I whisper against your skin.

You smirk. "Gladly."

Leaning forward, you sweep me into a kiss. I meet you in the middle, touch for touch, sigh for sigh. It feels as if my heart has burst, igniting my flesh, trembling under my skin. We move until we're on the bed, under the covers, and explore every inch of each other's skin with our fingers, our tongues, our lips.

You shiver when I suck on your skin, claiming you.

You gasp when I lick the underside of your cock, teasing you until you're ready.

You take control, flipping us around, as you slowly and tortuously push into me.

You fill me with hard, fast thrusts without my asking.

You know exactly what I want and need, and you give it to me.

You're everything _he_ was not, and I love it.

I love you.

* * *

**A/N: Just the epilogue left now... **


	10. Chapter 10

**This is it. The last chapter. The epilogue. As you can see, I love circles. **

**Thank you x 1,000,000,000,000,000,000 for all that reviewed, read and enjoyed this fic. *squishes Geeky and Twifey for making this readable***

* * *

EPOV

My sister is going to kill me. You know that, right?

She's been unofficially planning for this wedding ever since we started dating, even though she never said anything. I'm sure she has everything from where to look for the perfect dress to the placement of cutlery around the shiny plates planned out in that freaky little mind of hers.

It was all for nothing, and I can't bring myself to give a damn about it as I wait for you on the beach side.

We've been traveling for the past year or so, spending odd amounts of days—even weeks at times—in each state since it'd been a mutual goal on our bucket lists. You complained about feeling stuck in a routine, and I, for once, suggested that we check off a goal. You readily agreed, and we were packed and ready to go within a few weeks. The entire trip has been a rollercoaster ride and a bonding experience for us. We've learned more about each other in the past few months than we had in years, and all the petty fights and arguments have made us stronger. We realized quickly how to strike a compromise and that make-up sex is, indeed, the best.

So you came up with this idea, seemingly out of nowhere a few nights ago. I agreed without a moment of hesitation. You are the woman I will spend the rest of my life with, and even though I really don't need a piece of paper telling me so, the thought of you being mine in every way has a lot of appeal to it.

We took care of the marriage license and visited a wedding planner the next day. Having spent months preparing for the wedding last time, you knew exactly what you wanted, and all I wanted was you. Within a day, you and Carol have decided on everything that's needed, and we head back to our room with face-splitting grins. We picked the Pali Ke Kua beach to have our ceremony on, a perfect mix of cliffs and greenery, and you went shopping by yourself for the dress while I got myself a suit. Carol agreed to bring the selected bouquet and officiant on the fixed date, today.

I'm marrying you today. You'll be mine forever from this day forward.

_Holy shit._

"You're not gonna run out on me too, are you?"

I turn around to see you grinning at me in the most beautiful white dress—or perhaps it's you that makes it so beautiful. It's fitted at the top, decorated with beads and glitter, while the bottom is flowy, fluttering in the wind.

"You look like an Angel," I admit.

You beam at me before beckoning me forward. I follow you into the ring of bright flowers where the ceremony takes place. We recite our vows to each other and seal our promise with a hard kiss under a soft bed of pink and orange clouds. Then, we pose alongside the setting sun and foamy waves. I couldn't tell anyone for how long or for how many pictures. I'm too lost in you.

I've never believed in soul mates, thanks to my cheating father, but you make me want to believe. You give me hope in the future I never dared to imagine.

Now, you're mine.

Always.

* * *

**The end!**

**A/N: Man, I feel like this was over before it started, and I'm truly gonna miss these two. **

**Take care, my readers, and I'll see you soon (sooner than you think *wink*). **

**xoxox**


End file.
